Mommy, why are you blind?
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Katara is sleepy, Toph is tired, Lin is annoyed and Suyin is just curious. Just a late night talk between the Beifongs that happened to be overheard by Katara.


**Mommy, why are you blind?**

 **Summary: Katara is sleepy, Toph is tired, Lin is annoyed and Sueyin is just curious.**

 **Note: In this story Sueying is 4 and Lin is 9. Even if they are not mention I will give this as context: Tenzin is 9, Kya is 13 and Bumi is 19.**

"Mom… mommy, are you asleep?" The sound of a child's voice woke up Katara in the middle of the night. The bitter sweet feeling of a forceful awaking filled her senses as she tiredly looked around, only to find out no one was there

"Wake Up mom, i want to ask you something"

"Go to bed Sue, let us sleep" another voice said. Katara smiled, this were not her children, this were Lin and Suyin.

"Do what your sister says" she heard Toph muttering.

Katara turned herself to look at Aang, who was sleeping peacefully, she moved a bit closer to him. It was a warm night at the fire and nation and Katara knew better that she needed the sleep, she has to wake up early in the morning and make sure all her kids get ready on time for the ceremony. Zuko's 19 year old daughter Izumi was getting married, and of course everyone was invited.

As for now all she wanted was to sleep, but the paper walls of the fire lord's temple were too thin and Katara couldn't help but hear the conversation going on on the other room

"But mom, i can't sleep, this is important" Suyin said again

"im sure it can wait" Toph muttered again, by the sound of her voice katara could tell her eyes went evento open.

"No it can't" the girl said again

"Just let us sleep" said Lin in an annoyed tone

"Not until you answer my question" the kid said

Toph yawned and said "Okay okay, what do you want?"

Silence filled the air and Katara thought that maybe little Sue had forgotten about it, after all she was just 4 years old. The waterbender started to drift back to sleep

"Why are you blind mom?" The kid said suddenly, this got Katara's attention once again. She new that her blindness was a touchy topic for Toph, she would always snap at people when they came to her with this type of questions, but this was a different situation, this was her daughter and Katara was curious about the answer.

"She was born like that, just go back to sleep" an annoyed lin answered. Katara smiled, for 9 year old lin, this was very simple

"Exactly, my eyes just don't work like yours, go back to bed kiddo" Toph said, still not opening her eyes

"But mom, what do you see?" Suyin asked

"What do you see when you open your eyes?"

The kid got no answer, Katara guessed that Toph had fallen asleep. Katara started drowsing once again, yawning and relaxing

"Owwn, don't poke my eye Sue!" Toph shouted suddenly, Katara's eyes shoot open

"I thought your eyes didn't work!" The kid said

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when you stick your finger on then" Toph schooled

Lin started to laugh "you poked mama's eye?" She said

"It's not funny Lin" Toph said, sitting on her bed

"But mom! You never answered my question" the younger girl cried

Katara almost chuckled aloud at this conversation, Sue and Lin were just too noisy to ignore, just like their mom

Toph made an annoyed noise

"Okay, you have my attention, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you see" said Sue

"I told you kid, I'm blind, I can't really see with my eyes, only with my feet" the woman answered

Lin joined the conversation saying "No but, Sue has kind of a point, what do you see when you open your eyes? Is it the same as when you close them?"

"Well… no, it's a different feeling, I still can't see but it feels different"

"But then why don't you keep your eyes closed all the time?" the younger girl asked

"That's dumb Sue, she would get tired of having her eyes closed" lin said

"Mommy, you heard that? She said i'm dumb"

"You are not dumb badgermole, but Lin is right, I would get tired if I had my eyes closed all the time"

Katara felt like laughing aloud, -so this how Toph's household Life is like?- she thought smiling to herself

"But still, Sue has a point, what do you exactly see? Is it like the color black all the time? Is it like darkness?" a curious Lin asked

Toph let out a sight

"I can't really tell, I have never seen colors in my life so I really don't know, i guess is just nothingless"

"Interesting" Lin said

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get back to bed, everyone,OK? even you Sugar Queen"

Katara jumped in surprise, so hard that she thought she had woken Aang, but luckily, the avatar sleep as hard as a rock. For a second Katara felt dumb, of course, Toph was going to be able to sense her...

"I know you're there Katara,Ii can feel your nervios heartbeat" Toph said

"Goodnight aunty Katara" Sue shouted, followed by Lin "Night Aunt Katara"

Katara chuckled, smiling to herself

"Goodnight Girls, see you tomorrow at the spa Toph" she joked, knowing how much her friend hated beauty spas and the fact that they had an appointment for the next day.

"Just sleep sugar queen" Toph muttered, Katara chuckled to herself once again, the rooms started to fall into silence and Katara found her eyelashes heavier every time…

"Mom, why do people get married?" Sue asked, out of the sudden

"Enough Suyin, just go to sleep already" Toph schooled, "Okay" The kid answered

Katara just laughed again


End file.
